


Imagine

by mariuspunmercy



Series: thank u, next [1]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, plz forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: 𝕀𝕞𝕒𝕘𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝕒 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥...To her, only his name could be heard over her thumping heartbeat.





	Imagine

Villains.

Criminals. She's Nightmare, part of the long time feared Anarchist. He's Sentinel. God knows what he is. But he's her partner, and they've been through thick and thin, in upwards and downwards spirals.

But he stuck by her side. He showed up one day in his fancy getup and a cool pen, telling her he wanted to join her on her mission. She had no idea who he was, but she agreed. The more people who would see that the Renegades aren't more than propaganda, the better.

Criminals.

As the Anarchist prepared for the parade and he fought her  _ without  _ a shiny R on his chest, it got her weary. She couldn't explain why she trusted him when he offered a truce. She can't tell you why she allowed him in the mission, even when he refused to remove his helmet.

Sooner or later, someone would get caught.

Leroy suggested she join the Renegades for a chance at being a spy, and the Sentinel had been all game for it. That should've been the first warning. But she didn't listen to her head for once, instead choosing to jump into the unknown.

She'd allowed herself to tolerate him. One way or another, even with his damn suit always on, she found herself being drawn to him more and more. The tinted visor made her uneasy, but he distracted her by drawing a vase full of flowers.

The same type of powers that boy at the parade had, but she remained oblivious. He drove away the Renegades who came to investigate the tunnels, and she thought that meant she could trust him.

It was just a sacrifice.

A stupid check up from the babysitters. He made them leave, and none of them knew how little that would affect anyone. To the Anarchist, it had been a sign of friendship. To everyone else, it'd been their plan being set in motion.

She's cool, calm, and collected at all times. She started loosening up around him. He told her he can only be his true self in the suit and around her. She helped him discover himself. He taught her to be more sure of herself and her goals. Honey gave her relationship advice, but that's difficult when there's always a barrier in the way. A literal barrier that took hold of the shape of armor.

She knew she could get caught at anytime.

But when she stepped foot onto the field at the Renegade Trials, guns and weapons were pointed at her chest. They apprehended her under the charge of attempted murder. They knew she was Nightmare.

The Council revealed how they knew. The Sentinel stepped out of the shadows and stopped in front of her kneeled figure. He took the helmet off for the first time, her lungs ceasing to work when his identity was shown off to the world. She gave her heart to Adrian Everhart, and he gave everything right back to the Council.

She could only imagine what he felt. The golden boy forced to play nice with his sworn enemies. The Council announced his name over the mics, praising their boy for his work as a hero. She couldn't listen to the noise and jeers from the crowd. To her, only his name could be heard over her thumping heartbeat.

They were both criminals. The Anarchist were all villains in the eyes of others. She knew that sooner or later, their charade would end one way or another.

Nova just never imagined he'd be the one to catch her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do this series for a WHILE but never found the right fandom to do it for until I read Renegades and went 'p e r f e c t'
> 
> Tumblr - incorrectrenegades
> 
> :)


End file.
